The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for producing cable, and more specifically, to systems and methods for producing cables having one or more wires together therein and an exterior extruded jacket.
There are many challenges associated with producing such cables. Accordingly, various embodiments disclosed herein are directed to improved systems and methods for producing cables.